Treasure Island 2: Staff of the Seas
by Superfan44
Summary: Sequel to "Nausicaa of the Spirits' Treasure Island". Merida and her friends are living the good life, sailing the high seas, battling pirates, and discovering lost lands. One night, a boy from Merida's past is found on the ship, which sets in motion a new adventure involving a Staff that gives a person the power to control the seas and bend its will to the user. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Cast

**Ok, so let me start out by saying that some of you have probably read the story "Nausicaa of the spirits' Treasure Island" and probably liked it. I loved the story and have been asking the author for a sequel, but she decided that she wouldn't do it. So I asked her for permission if I could do the sequel and she said yes. So here is the list of characters that will be in the story, some from the first one, but there will be new characters as well.**

**Returning Characters**

Merida (Brave)

Fry (Futurama)

Bender (Futurama)

Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled)

Rapunzel (Tangled)

Mr. Arrow (Treasure Planet)

Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy)

Sherwood Forest Animals (Robin Hood)

Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Lilo and Stitch)

Pleakly (Lilo and Stitch)

**New Characters**

Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet)

Finn (Adventure Time)

Mordecai (Regular Show)

Captain Barbosa (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Pintel (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Regetti (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Jake (Adventure Time)

Jack the monkey (Pirates of the Caribbean)

**So that's basically some of the old and new characters that will be appearing in the story. Keep an eye open for some surprises in store for you. Enjoy the story.**


	2. Prologue: Hoist the Colours

**So here is a prologue set long ago that will set the story in motion. The song in the chapter will be "Hoist the colours" (extended version) from Pirates of the Caribbean 3 to fit in with the story being told in this chapter, Enjoy.**

**Treasure Island 2: Staff of the Sea's**

_Our story begins many years ago; a number of explorers were sailing out into the seas, looking for what many knew was the lost city of gold, but they didn't know where it was. __One young explorer was searching for the city itself, he sailed with his captain as his first mate onboard a ship that carried more than 50 crewmembers heading for an Island that was said to be the home of a powerful witch that knew where the city was and how to get to it._

**The King and his men stole the queen from her bed  
****and bound her in her bones **

_When they arrived on a small Island, they encountered the witch in her hut, who appeared to be a young woman, and she was nothing like the young explorer had expected to be. The captain told the woman that they were lost at sea and needed to find some way to get back home. She agreed to help them, unaware of what they're intentions really were, and told them that she holds a staff capable of controlling the seas. _

**The seas be ours and by the powers  
****Where we will…We'll roam**

_The men traveled through the seas to reach the temple where the staff was. The captain hired the explorer to look after the witch and make sure no one else touches her. During the time he protected her on the journey, they fell in love with each other. They tried to keep it a secret, but the captain had eyes everywhere._

**Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
****Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die**

_The crew then traveled to the Island were the temple was. When they arrived at the temple at the center of the island, the captain, seizing the opportunity, held the witch at gunpoint, told her of their true intentions. She didn't want to lead them to the staff, but was forced to by the captain, guiding them through the traps that had been set up to prevent people from reaching the staff. _

**Some men have died, and some men are alive  
****and others sail on the seas**

_They arrived at the staff which is held in place on a structure in the center of the temple. She was then forced to reveal that the city was not on land, but deep under the sea, she didn't want to give them the crystal because it was the source of her power and the young explorer quickly learned that she was the heathen goddess Calypso. _

**With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay  
****we lay to fiddler's green**

_The explorer attempted to defend her and confessed that he loved her. The captain knew this and was thinking that the man just loved her so that he could get the city, so he ordered his men to hold him back. Then, the witch was forced to take the staff out of its place and show them how to open the deep ocean so that the city could reach the surface._

**Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
****Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die**

_After the witch showed him how to use the staff, the captain stabbed her, feeling that her services were no longer required, and began to use the crystals power. In response, the young man saw that what the captain was doing was wrong, and broke free from his captors. He ran to the captain and tackled him, taking the staff out of his hands, which caused the city to sink back to the bottom. _

**The bell has been raised from its watery grave  
****Do you hear its sepulchral tone?**

_The captain, seeing that his quest had failed because of the boy, turned to him in anger and drew his sword and they both dueled. The captain gained the upper hand against him, but with seeing the dying woman by the wall, he got up and stabbed the captain, killing him._

**A call to all, pay heed to the squall  
****and turn your sail towards home**

_The young explorer went to the dying woman, but she knows that her spirit will live on. Before she died, the man made a promise to her that he would keep the staff safe from the wrong hands. Then, her body withered into dust and her spirit and powers were absorbed into the staff._

**Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
****Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die**

_Then, he told the rest of the crew to go back to the ship, but he decided to stay behind to keep his promise, and from that day forward, he remained on that Island to protect the staff until he passed away, the temple was lost, and the island dissapeared._

**Please review for me, they make me happy, I will update soon.**


	3. Old friend

**So here is chapter 1 of Treasure Island 2. I want to thank all of you for reviewing for me, and I hope the reviews keep coming in as I go on. So here we pick up three months after Merida and her friends sailed to Treasure Island, and we see that they are living the life of adventure. Please review for me before you leave, and I will continue working on this story, Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

It was bright and sunny, and a massive ship known as _The Toonspaniola_ was sailing through the seas as fast as the wind could carry it. On the ship was a 16 year old girl named Merida who had bushy red hair, and wore a green dress that had white ruffles at the elbows. It's been 3 months since she and her friends went on the voyage to Treasure Island, and she has been out sailing the seven seas on many adventures. She became a ship mate during the time and her two friends Fry and a robot named Bender were ship mates as well, along with the stone skinned Mr. Arrow, the dim-witted Squire Ed, the brilliant professor Jumba and his assistant Pleakly, and the captain of the ship Flynn Rider, and his lover Rapunzel. She stood alongside Captain Rider as they were sailing towards an Island.

"Are we heading in the right direction?" Flynn asked her.

"I believe we are" Merida said to him in her Scottish accent "The Island is just 100 miles away from us"

"Good girl" Flynn replied "We'll be able to make it there to trade for supplies, Full speed ahead!" The crew unfolded the main sails unfolded and all of the crewmembers rushed off to their positions. Fry and Bender walked up to Merida who was leaning on the railing.

"Hey Merida" said Fry. Merida looked at both of them, and replied with a sign

"What's the matter?" asked Bender, he opened his small compartment in his chest and took out a bottle of wine and closed the compartment "Need a drink"

"No thanks" said Merida "It's not that" Bender shrugged

"Oh well" he replied before opening the bottle and drinking it

"So what's wrong?" Fry asked her.

"I'm just thinking about a boy I knew when I was little" Merida replied "We we're both good friends"

"What's his name?" Bender asked her.

"Jim" she replied to them "Jim Hawkins, he's about a year older than I am. We use to play together out on the docks as we watched ships come in" Fry looked confused

"So if you guys were such great friends what happened?" asked Fry.

"Well, about 10 years ago, before my parents drowned, he said that his father wanted his family to move" Merida replied while taking out a small wooden carving that resembled a bird "Before they left, he gave me this wooden carving that he made himself to remember him by, after that, he and his family left the harbor, I haven't seen him since" she let out another sign, she put the wooden carving back under her dress and Bender patted her on the shoulder.

"Ah cheer up Merida" said Bender "We've been friends with you for a long time. It's like I always say, make new friends but keep the old, one is silver-"

"And the other is gold" Fry and Merida both said together finishing the sentence, the three of them laughed as they hugged each other.

"Who knows, sometimes old friends show up when you least expect it" said Fry, Merida smiled and looked out towards the horizon.

"Yeah, I think you're right" said Merida. Suddenly, Bender saw something off in the distance and started to freak out, Merida and Fry looked towards his direction and saw that smoke was coming from the village, and heard gunfire as well.

"Captain, I see smoke out there!" Merida yelled to the captain.

"Well, either it's under attack, or they're having a barbeque" Fry said. He looked out and saw a ship near the village with a pirate flag on top "Nope, it's under attack"

"And it looks like they'll probably interrupt our trade with the village" Mr. Arrow said. After seeing the ship starting to sail away, the crew members knew that they couldn't let them sail away with all of those goods.

"All hands to battle stations!" yelled Flynn. Merida looked at Fry and Bender.

"Go to the basement, see if you two can use one of those cannons" Merida said to them.

"Got it" said Fry. They both rushed down to help get the cannons ready, and Merida went into the weapons room and got her bow and arrows out. When the ship headed straight for them, they knew that they had been spotted and a fight was about to begin.

"Load cannons" Merida shouted below as the Sherwood Forest animals and robots began loading the balls into the cannons. The ship was drawing closer to The Toonspaniolaand they were getting ready as well. Once _The Toonspaniola_ was in their sights, the pirate ship began to fire their canons, and the Robots and crewmembers crew started to fire back at their attackers. Soon both ships were being attacked in a frenzy of cannon fire. Merida ran to the side of the ship her bow and arrows at her side. Once she was there, she looked for any vulnerable spots on the ship. She saw a Pirate firing a musket and shot an arrow, causing him to fall off the ship and into the water.

"Prepare to board!" Mr. Arrow yelled to the crew. Soon, Merida, Flynn, some robots and the Sherwood Forest animals began to swing from _The Toonspaniola_ onto the pirate's ship_. _Once they landed, they started fighting the pirates, Merida clashed swords with a group of pirates stopping briefly to shoot an arrow, Flynn was clashing swords with a tough looking pirate, and the Sherwood Forest animals were fighting the rest of the crew. Flynn and the pirate were locked in combat, but the pirate gained the upper hand and knocked him to the ground. As Flynn got up, the pirate aimed his sword at him.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain" the pirate said to him as he raised his sword. Then, he stopped moving, the captain looked up to see that his attacker was falling to the ground, when he hit the floor, Rapunzel was standing in place with a frying pan in her hands.

"How's that for pain?" Rapunzel said with a smirk, Flynn got up and looked at her.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship?" he said to her.

"Hey, I got cold feet, you probably needed help" she replied. Flynn shrugged and ran off to help the other crewmembers.

After a long struggle, the pirates had been defeated and locked up in the brig as _The Toonspaniola_ sailed to the village. When they arrived, the crew escorted the pirates to the prison and the rest returned the stolen Items and trade goods with the townspeople. While the crew was busy taking care of things, Merida was sitting on a barrel on the docks where the ship had stopped until she noticed something glistening in a bush that was right near the beach. She went over to see it and picked it up; it appeared to be half of somthing and it was the size of her hand. It looked to be made of stone and looked like it was a part of something that had been broken off.

"I wonder what this is?" Merida asked herself before Bender called out to her.

"Hey Merida, what are you doing out there" Bender asked her.

"Nothing I just found this on the beach" she replied showing the piece of stone.

"Well hurry up we're getting ready to leave" Bender said again. She looked at the piece and decided to keep it.

"I'll show this to Doctor Jumba, maybe he'll know what it is" Merida said to herself before tucking it under her dress and ran back to the ship before it departed from the docks.

**Ok, so that's the end of the first chapter, it took me a while to come up with what happens in it, and I promise they're will be more action as the story goes on and a few surprises along the way. Please review before you leave to keep me happy and I will update soon.**


	4. The piece is gone

**Hello Readers, sorry about the delay, my parent wanted me to take a break from fanfiction for a week, but now I'm back. I'm a bit low on characters right now so if you have any suggestions for characters from your favorite cartoons and movies to add in just let me know. So please review so that it will keep me happy and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Later that night, both the moonlight and the lanterns from the buildings and houses were keeping a small lite at the dark seas. A small sail boat was in the waters, heading for the village on the Island. On the mast was a young man around 17, he had brown hair with a short ponytail on the back, and a singled gold ear ring on his left ear. He wore a black coat with a tan shirt underneath it, a brown belt, dark green pants, and dark boots with red outlines on it. It was Jim Hawkins, son of a famous Pirate and skilled thief and swords man. He looked out on the horizon and saw the island, and by the looks of the map, knew that they were heading in the right direction. Below he had several friends who were apart of his small gang. One was a boy named Finn wearing a blue t-shirt, shorts, black shoes, had a green backpack, and a white bear hat, another was a a yellow dog named Jake, and the third was a human sized talking blue jay named Mordeci.

"Hey Jim, are you sure that this is the right place?" asked Finn.

"Trust me guys, I've followed the map, I know where we are going" Jim replied to his group.

"We have a problem" said Mordeci "We can't seem to fix this leak on the side of the boat"

"Yeah man" Finn said "We keep dumping out water but it's still leaking, and we need to get more water"

"See if you can plug it up with something when we get to the island, and I think there is also a fresh water spring there also" Jim said to them. Suddenly, the ship stopped at the beach as it hit the sand, and the crew started to walk out of the ship. They scavenged through the beach until Finn came across the bush witch the piece was taken out of.

"Hey guys, come over here" Finn yelled to the group.

"Wat is it dude? Did you find the piece?" Jake asked him

"No, it's not there, it's gone" Finn replied to them. They looked at the bush, and sure enough, the piece that they were looking for was indeed gone, as if someone found it before they did.

"Now what are we going to do" asked Mordeci.

"Well, someone probably found it and took it out" replied Jim "Does anyone know who took it"

"I heard a ship came here earlier today" said Finn "Maybe we can ask a townsperson see if they know more about it"

"Alright guys, follow me" said Jim, and the group started to head towards the town were the dim lights could be seen from miles away. When they arrived, they saw that several buildings were being repaired from what looked like an attack; they walked around and saw a woman by the docks who was helping rebuilding a hut.

"Excuse me ma'am" Jim said walking up to the woman "Have you seen a small stone piece with some carvings on it, we have the first half, now we're looking for the other half"

"Well, I saw a girl pick it up off the beach earlier today" the woman said to them "She was with the crew of a ship that helped stop a band of pirates from raiding our town"

"What is their ship called?" Jim asked.

"_The Toonspaniola" _The woman said to them "It's not too far from here, it's sailing out somewhere to make another stop"

"Thank you" Jim replied, he turned to his group "Alright guys, we need to follow that ship, and find that piece" The others agreed as they headed back to their boat on the beach.

Meanwhile back on _The Toonspaniola, _Doctor Jumba was shown the piece Merida found and he was examining it with great interest, Merida stood on the other side of his study waiting for him to be done and so she could get an answer, then he got up and looked at Merida.

"Well, this object is very interesting, and it appears that these markings date back many years ago, but I'm not sure what it goes to" Jumba said to Merida.

"Do we at least know what it was built for?" Merida asked him.

"Well, judging by the look of it, it appears as if it was meant for some kind of guiding tool that the ancients used" he said to her "That's all I know so far about it, This object is beyond many of my years of research"

"At least you did your best doctor" replied Merida "Thank you"

"Anytime lass" Jumba replied to her. After that, Merida went out of Jumba and pleakly's cabbin and went to her own quarters. On the way she bumped into Rapunzel, who was frantically looking for something.

"Hello Rapunzel" said Merida "What are you doing?" Rapunzel looked up and saw her.

"Oh hi Merida, I've been looking for Pascal everywhere and I can't seem to find him" she replied to her.

"Did you look in the barrels?" Merida asked her.

"I've never thought of that" she replied. She looked at a nearby barrel, and sure enough, Pascal was sitting on the top of the wooden crate, using his camouflage for cover and was looking at both of them.

"There you are" Rapunzel replied "I have been looking everywhere for you" Pascal then jumped back into her hands, and she turned to look at Merida.

"So, I hear that things are going well between you and the captain" Merida said to her.

"Yep, we are getting back to our roots" Rapunzel said to her "After all Eugene and I did have a strong history a while back" Bender was walking by in the distance and heard Rapunzel say the captains real name.

"His real name is Eugene?" Bender said, and then he started laughing to himself before Rapunzel took out a piece of metal and threw it at Benders head.

"Ow, sorry I'll shut up now" Bender said before he walked away. She then looked back at Merida.

"So what do you think about that piece that I found?" Merida asked her.

"If you ask me, I think it's probably just part of something that our ancestors used a long time ago" she replied.

"Well, I intend to find out what it is" Merida said "It's still has me curious"

"Sooner or later we may find out what it is" Rapunzel said before she let out a big yawn "Well, I'm heading off to bed, I need some shut eye"

"Alright, we have way anchor here so that we won't be going anywhere until tomorrow morning" Merida said "Good night"

"Goodnight" Rapunzel replied to her before they both walked off to their sleeping quarters. The rest of the crew headed down to the bunks while Bender let the anchor lose so that they could stop for the night. Then all of the lights were out and everyone started to rest

**Yay, I got the chapter done. I have been noticing a lack of reviews from you guys (minus AVP5) so please write some reviews when you read each chapter, it will make me happy. Sorry about the delay, and I will update as soon as possible.**


	5. Reunion and Deal

**Hello readers, I hope you guys have waited, because the latest chapter is finally here, could you please add in some suggestions of what cartoon or movie characters you would like me to have an appearance in the story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far, and please leave some reviews for me when you're finished reading the chapter. I don't own any of the characters in this story, Except for an OC coming soon.**

Chapter 3

In the dark night, the lanterns on the _Toonspaniola _are all that are shown in the night. Most of the crew was asleep below deck or in their cabins; Ed and Mr. Arrow were sitting in the crow's nest as lookout to see if there were any intruders that tried to get onto the ship. Unknown to them, Jim and his boys were sailing right behind their ship, waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak onto the ship and retrieve the piece that they were searching for.

"A quiet night now, isn't it squire Ed" said Mr. Arrow

"Not really" replied Ed "All I can hear is Russell humming along and he won't stop" he pointed to his finger, which he believe a person lived inside it "Can you stop that please!" he yelled to his finger. Meanwhile, Jim and his guys were all hanging to the side of the ship, since their boat was starting to sink, and got onto the side of the boat just in time before it sank.

"Great, now we don't have a boat" said Jake "Man this is your fault" he pointed to Mordeci.

"My fault" said Mordeci "I couldn't find anything to plug up the leak and you guys weren't even helping me"

"Guys, focus" said Jim "all we have to do is just find where the piece is and get to one of their life boats, got it?"

"Alright man we got it" replied Jake. With that said they all got up on the rails and snuck onto the decks of the ship.

"Split up and look through every area of this ship" Jim said to his group "The piece has to be around here somewhere" Then the group started to split up, Jake went into the weapons room, Finn went below deck, Mordeci snuck into the captain's cabin, and Jim searched the other areas of the ship. Jim saw that the door to the study was open and decided to look to see if the piece was inside the room. He creaked the door open quietly and slowly and looked inside, on the table there were various books and papers that the doctor of this ship clearly used for studying, he looked at the books and on the table, he found what he was looking for. The missing piece was sitting there on the table next to a small stack of books, he smiled as he reached over and picked it up, and he went out of the room and knew that their job was finished.

"Guys" Jim whispered "I got the piece, let's go" the others looked at him, Finn was on the railings to the helm, and Mordeci and Bart were behind several barrels.

"Alright man" Finn said "Now let's gets the plop outta here" Finn quietly snuck back onto the main deck, Bart was moving until he accidentally knocked over the barrels which made a loud noise as they collapsed and rolled on the deck. Mr. Arrow and Ed heard this and looked down to see the intruders down on the deck of the ship.

"Intruders on our ship, Russell do something!" Ed yelled to his finger. Mr. Arrow took out his whistle and blew it, the noise was heard from below deck and the captain's cabin, Merida quickly got up, along with the rest of the crew, and picked up her bow and arrows. The rest of the crew went up before she did, so she decided to make Fry and Bender get up who were still sleeping.

"Fry, Bender, get up!" Merida said going over to their hammocks. Fry still half asleep looked up at Merida and still wanted to get some shut-eye.

"Yeah ok, just five more minutes" Fry said while trying to go back to sleep.

"Guys, Mr. Arrow has just blown the whistle, get up!" She said to them. Rapunzel saw what was going on and decided to help her.

"May I?" Rapunzel asked her.

"Be my guest" she replied, and with all her strength, Rapunzel grabbed the sides of both hammocks and flipped Fry and Bender out of their beds. They fell to the ground with a thud.

"Alright already we're up" Bender said annoyed. With that, they quickly got their weapons and headed towards the stairs that led to the upper deck.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew had the four intruders surrounded. Flynn Rider walked up to Mr. Arrow to check on what had conspired.

"Mr. Arrow I have just heard the whistle, what happened" he said to his First mate.

"Squire Ed and I found them on the deck, and it seems they were trying to make off with the piece that we found on the island" Mr. Arrow said taking the piece from Jim "I do believe that we have some room for them down in the brig"

"Wait a minute" said Jim "You don't get it" he dove his hand into his bag "The reason I was looking for that is because, I have the piece that goes with it" he then took out what appeared to be half of something, and it matched the other piece in Mr. Arrows hand. Flynn and his friend looked at each other surprised. Then, Merida, Fry, Bender, and Rapunzel started to walk through the crowd only to stand in front of Mr. Arrow.

"We heard the whistle" said Merida "What happened up here?"

"We caught a group of misfits up here trying to make off with the piece that you found, but one showed us that he has a something similar that matches it" replied Mr. Arrow.

"Let me move, I want to see who this boy is" Merida said, she then started pushing through the crowd to get a look at him, and when she finally made it, she looked at the boy whom she quickly realizes to be the boy who use to be her best friend, none other than Jim Hawkins.

"Jim?" Merida said surprised. Jim who was talking to the captain heard Merida and turned to where she was, he was surprised as well to come across an old friend he hadn't seen in years.

"Merida?" he said surprised as well. They looked at each other for a minute or two until a smile started to form slowly on both of their faces. Then, they both ran towards each other and hugged each other, they said things like "I miss you so much" and "I thought I'd never see you again" both the crew and Jim's group were either surprised, or confused.

"Wait, I get it" Jake said pointing to Merida "You must be that Merida girl Jim told us about"

"And you're that Jim guy that Merida told us about" Fry said pointing to Jim. Flynn, who was starting to understand that Jim Hawkins and Merida were friends in the past, spoke up.

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt your little reunion, but let's just cut to the chase here" Flynn said to both of them. Merida looked at Jim, and knew that now was the best time for questions to be answered.

"So what are you doing here?" Merida asked.

"Do you have that piece that you found?" asked Jim.

"Of course" she said, she took it from Mr. Arrows hands, and held it out, Then Jim took out the piece he had that went with it, much to Merida's surprise. He took the piece that Merida had, and move both of the pieces closer together. Then, they both magically started to connect and reassemble it to what it was before it was destroyed. It glowed brightly, and when it died down, it formed some kind of map that led to a special location.

"It's a map" said Merida after it was formed.

"Not just any map" replied Jim "This is the map to the staff of the seas" after he said those words, some people gasped and started to whisper to each other.

"Calypso's power source" Doctor Jumba said in amazement "The controlling item of the seas itself, do you know what this means?"

"It means that all of the powers of the seas are just a boat ride away" said Merida. Flynn Rider who was also amazed by this, walked over to Jim and Merida.

"Excuse me" Flynn said "May I have a word with you two in my cabin"

"Sure" said Jim

"Of course captain" replied Merida. Merida and Jim followed Flynn and Arrow, while Rapunzel, Doctor Jumba, Pleakly, Fry, Bender, and Jim's group followed them to his cabin.

Inside the cabin, Flynn turned towards Jim. He was standing next to Merida along with his group, as the captain wanted some answers as well.

"Mr. Hawkins" said Flynn "I am surprised as this as the rest of my crew, but I just want to know, why are you looking for it so badly" Jim signed

"I am looking for it not to control the seas" said Jim "I'm looking for it so that I can destroy it"

"Wait, why do you want to destroy it" asked Jumba.

"I have an old enemy of mine who is looking for it as well, I did something to him in the past, and he is trying to get back at me for it" Jim replied "Besides, I've learned about how much power it holds from all those stories, and if it falls into the wrong hands, it would not end very well"

"Well then, may I see the map please" said Rider. Jim felt nervous about it, but looked at Merida and decided that it was for the best to trust them, so he placed the map on the table, and the captain took it out and looked at it with fascination, then he placed it in a drawer in his desk and closed it.

"Gentlemen, because of the importance of this map it must be kept must be kept away from everyone else" he said to everyone in the room "But we are happy to help you on your journey, and I trust that you know how to use it"

"Thanks, and don't worry, a friend of mine showed me how to use it" said Jim "But what about me and my group?"

"You can stay with us" said Merida "If that's alright with the captain" she looked at Flynn who was thinking about it for a minute until Rapunzel looked at him, and he figured that it was for the best.

"Alright then" the captain said "You can stay on our ship; we have some spare hammocks below deck.

"Thanks" Jim said he then turned to his group "Alright guys, look for the spare hammocks and find a place to put our stuff" the others nodded and followed Mr. Arrow below deck, with Merida following Jim.

**Phew, I have been working on this chapter for a long time and now it's finally done, sorry about the delay. Please leave reviews for me, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Attack

**Hello readers, I hope that you guys have been waiting so here is the next chapter. I feel that Nausicaa of the Spirits (Author of Nausicaa of the spirits' Treasure Island) would feel great if she would read the story, but she hasn't been reading it, so could one of you find the author and ask her if she would read and review this story that would be great. Please leave a review once you're done and enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 4

The next morning, the crew was wide awake, maintaining parts of the ship, and several were cleaning the decks and or rails, while some where simply playing games such as Liar's dice. The sails where already furled lose, and the ship was sailing at top speed. Jims group of misfits were hanging out with some of the crew, while Jim went over to Merida who was hanging out in a corner of the ship.

"After all these years, I never thought I would ever see you again" Jim said, Merida turned around and saw him walking to her and decided to move a little bit so that they could talk.

"I know, so what have you been doing in your life?" asked Merida.

"Oh, I've been out exploring the world, same as you, after my dad left me when I was younger, my mom raised me on her own, and after she died I've been out here, looking for my dad" replied Jim "So what has happened in your life over the years?"

"Well, about a year after you left, both of my parents drowned, a while after that I found job as a wench at a small inn which is where I met Fry and Bender over there" she said pointing to her two friends "We've looked after each other ever since"

"But how did you and your friends end up on this ship?" asked Jim.

"3 months ago, Jack Sparrow was at the inn, and he secretly gave us a map that we realized led to Treasure Island" said Merida "The person who funded this ship, Squire Ed, chose this ship and hired the crew. There was a man that came along with us named Long John Silver, he appeared to be the cook of the ship, but when we arrived on the island, he revealed himself to be the leader of a group of pirates that were part of the crew, I was forced to lead them to it, but Long John let me escape because we grew attached to each other, after we defeated the group, I saw him escape, but I decided to let him go, but his life boat sank and he swam back to the island and we pulled the treasure out of the water. Now we sail across these seas, exploring new lands and meeting new people"

"I see you guys have had quite the adventure" said Jim "Well I'm surprised to meet your friends, now I think it's time you met mine" he turned around to where his group was "Hey guys come over here" he said to his crew, they heard him and walked over to where they were so that they could introduce themselves to Merida. "This is Finn, Jake, and Mordeci"

"Nice to meet you all" Merida said to them, whom they replied by shaking her hand and saying hello back to her. She looked at Jake the dog, who was clearly standing on two legs like a normal person.

"Well, you've got quite the group here" Merida said.

"Yeah, I've picked them up along the way" replied Jim "I met Finn and Jake while I was in Tortuga, and we helped Mordeci get out of a fight in a pub"

"So you all stayed with him?" asked Merida.

"Yeah, we stick together, like all homies do" said Finn. Merida smiled and knew that even though Jim has had some rough years, he had some companions to help him. She looked at Finn, then at Jake who was standing on his two hind legs up straight.

"I see your dog is pretty smart" Merida said to Finn.

"Yeah, he's not just any dog" replied Finn.

"Really" said Merida

"Yeah he's right" said Jake "I can stretch" he then stretched out his body, at a far distance then came back to where he was "I can grow" he then made a roaring sound while he grew to a massive size before shrinking back down "And I can make shapes too" he said while making various shapes out of his hand.

"Wow" Merida said amazed "It was a pleasure to meet all of you" they all nodded and went back to their usual business while Jim and Merida wet up to the front of the ship to watch the seas coming straight at them and dolphins swimming up to the surface water and kicking up into the air, and going back into the water

Later that night, Fry and Bender were standing around the dark deck area, acting as lookouts for the night. Bender had a bottle with him which he filled with wine and drank from it while Fry was holding a rifle, sitting on a barrel at the same time.

"Hey Bender, mind If I get a drink?" asked Fry.

"Sure pal" Bender replied as he threw the bottle over to Fry, and he drank a few gulps before he gave it back to Bender.

"Sure is foggy tonight" Bender commented as the fog surrounded the ship and was swirling everywhere.

"You know, ever since Jim arrived, he's been kind of a nice guy" Fry said.

"Yeah, but do you think Merida would still see us as her friends?" Bender asked.

"Of course she will" said Fry "Sure they were friends before we were but you know that we're her family"

"Yeah, Merida's family" Bender said. Then Fry noticed that Jim and his group were in a corner huddled together looking into a bag that they brought up to the ship earlier.

"Hey, what are they doing over there?" wondered Fry.

"I don't know" replied Bender "Let's go over and see what's up" with that said, they both got up and walked over to Jim and his group. Jim looked up and saw both Fry and Bender coming towards them.

"Hey there" Jim said to them "What are you doing out here?"

"We've got the night shift as lookouts" Fry said "What's in the bag?" Jim looked nervous, but looked at the others and decided that it would be alright if he would show them.

"Promise that you won't tell Merida" Jim said

"Yeah ok" Fry said

"Sure thing" said Bender. Then, Jim took the bag that surrounded him and his group and opened it to show them what he was hiding. Fry and Bender looked in awe and shock as the bag was loaded with mounds of gold doubloons and treasure.

"What's all that gold doing in the bag" asked Bender

"I wasn't going to tell you, but I guess I should explain" said Jim "After my mom died I had the whole going out to sea thing planned for me except for one thing"

"What's that" asked Fry.

"I had no money, nothing to buy with so I decided to take matters into my own hands, I found some treasures along the way, some belonging to wealthy people, others buried on some Islands and I took it, but I give it to the poor who need it as much as I do" said Jim.

"Why are you so worried about telling Merida?" asked Fry.

"Because If I just show it to her, she may start to see me as a bad person" said Jim.

"Don't worry, we won't tell her" said Fry "Right Bender?" Bender was too busy eyeing the gold that was in the bag, since he was always a greedy person.

"What" Bender said realizing that he wasn't paying attention and knew that he had to keep the promise "Oh, ok yeah we promise". Suddenly without warning, a gunshot was heard, followed by several sticks of Dynamite being thrown onto the ship before exploding into large fireballs.

"Oh no" Jim said while closing his bag "They've found us" he then rushed down below deck to see if everybody down there was ok. He bumped into Merida who was already awake and had her bow and arrows with her.

"What's happening?" said Merida "We heard an explosion"

"The ship is being attacked" said Jim "We've gotta get up to the deck now" they both ran up the stairs, followed by the rest of the crew who rushed into the weapons room and grabbed the swords and guns. Meanwhile up on deck, Fry, Bender, Mordeci, Finn and Jake were trying to shoot at the row boats that were right next to the side of the ship with no success, the attackers threw hooks attached to ropes up onto the deck and started to climb. Jim, Merida, and the crew arrived just in time to face off against the attackers who were lighting up barrels of gunpowder causing them to explode. The crew started fighting the attackers, Merida was shooting her arrows, Rapunzel had her frying pan out, and everyone else was either sword fighting, or trying to cut the ropes to their boats. Jim saw someone with a stick of Dynamite climbing up to the mast and ran after him, captain Rider was trying to defend Rapunzel while Finn fought a group with his red sword which some said was made out of demons blood. Jim came up to the mast and saw that the person was planting the explosive on top of the mast, so he ran towards him and drew his sword, the attacker did the same and the two started fighting.

"Muster your courage!" Mr. Arrow yelled to the crew while fighting. Merida saw Jim fighting against an attacker, and aimed her arrow. She fired her arrow which hit the man fighting Jim and he fell off the mast and into the water. Jim looked down and gave a quick nod for thanks; he turned to the dynamite and saw that the fuse was almost reaching the stick. Thinking fast he jumped off the mast to reach the one that was closest to the back of the ship just as the top of the other mast exploded. The attacker's numbers were dwindling and they knew that they had to retreat, so the survivors made their way to the side of the ship, but not before one of them positioned a canon at the main mast. Just the surviving attackers jumped off the ship and back onto their boats, one of them lit the canon which fired at the damaged mast and started to collapse. Rapunzel was right in front of the ship, and was pushed to the side by Flynn just as it crashed to the deck. Everyone recovered from the attack and the fog started to clear.

"Mr. Arrow" Flynn said to his first mate "Damage report"

"There are several holes on the deck, and the main mast has been taken down sir" Arrow replied.

"If the main mast is out, then we won't make it to the crystal" said Merida.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Bender asked worried.

"Land" Pleakly yelled "I see land over there" and sure enough, they all spotted an Island with a port that was bustling with activity, Jim saw the piece of land and immediately recognized what this place was.

"Tortuga" Jim said out loud "We can stop here, I know some friends that can help us"

"Why yes" Ed replied "I know a friend of my dads who can see if he can repair the ship

The captain and Merida looked at each other and decided that it was a good Idea.

"Very well then Jim, we'll see if your friends have a ship that we can use" Flynn said "Mr. Arrow, tell the crew to get below deck and start rowing"

"All hands below deck!" Mr. Arrow yelled out "We'll row to the port" and soon enough, all of the crew started to row towards the Island, which was a free port crawling with pirates.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will mainly be in Tortuga, which is a location in the Pirates of the Caribbean films that I decided to include in the story. Please review for me, I promise I will update as soon as possible, bye.**


	7. Tortuga

**Hello everybody, I've got the next chapter up for guys. This is set on the island of Tortuga (which is seen in most of the Pirates of the Caribbean films). For those of you who don't know, Tortuga is an Island located in the Caribbean, in the films, it is depicted as a port island, which is mostly filled with Pirates and sailors because it is one of the only free ports in the Caribbean that is out of the jurisdiction of the British Navy, I hope you like it, Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

The Island of Tortuga was one of the only free ports in the Caribbean, and the crew of the _Toonspaniola _were making there stop to have their ship be repaired while they find another ship with a captain and crew that will help them in their search for the crystal. Through the streets, men, toons and pirates were either shooting guns randomly for entertainment, or drinking like there was no tomorrow, or both. Wenches were running about, either being chased, or trying to get something that someone else had stolen from them. Jim, Merida, Fry, Bender, and the rest of the group all walked down the streets as they were looking around the pirate inhabited port.

"Well… um, this is pleasant" Rapunzel said sarcastically before one man was tossed out a window from above and into a barrel of water, Pascal was hiding in her bag.

"Don't worry" Merida said "Squire Ed went off to find someone to repair the ship; we'll just find who Jim is looking for and a person with a ship who can help us. She ran up closer to Jim passing through his group that everyone was following "Hey Jim, do you think you could find a ship with a captain that can help us"

"I already know who" Jim replied "But first, we have to find an old friend of my dad's"

The group stopped at an ally outside of a pub called the Faithful Bride, where they found a man was sleeping with the pigs, he was a middle aged man with grey hair and white sideburns, wearing a blue vest over a short-sleeved white collar shirt with brown boots. Jim took a bucket filled with water, went over to the man, and splashed the water on him to get him to wake up. The man got up from his sleep, angered at first.

"God you know its bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping" he said frustrated, then he looked up to see the Boy who splashed him was none other than Jim Hawkins.

"Hey Gibbs" Jim said

"Sweet blessed mercy" Gibbs replied with a relived surprise "Jim, I haven't seen you in ages"

"Well, I haven't seen you in years either" replied Jim. Merida looked confused and decided that introductions would be best "Merida, everybody, this is Joshamee Gibbs; he was a friend of my dad's back when I was little"

"Aye" Gibbs replied "So Jim, what brings you here?"

"I need a favor from you"

"We'll discuss it in the pub" replied Gibbs

"Alright, get out of that pig sty then we'll talk" Jim said, as Gibbs got up, Merida took the bucket that was filled with water and splashed it on him again, he spat out the water that came from his mouth and looked up in frustration.

"Lord I'm already awake!" he yelled.

"Sorry, that was for the smell" Merida replied. Gibbs looked at her again, but figured that it was probably for the best. Soon, they all went inside the Faithful bride to get a drink and talk about what their next move was going to be.

When they were inside the pub, they all sat down and got themselves some drinks, Bender was swiping bottles from unsuspecting men and drinking from them before doing the same thing to others. Gibbs sat with Jim, Merida, and Flynn Rider in the corner while the rest of the group surrounded them in tables so that no one would interrupt them.

"So what is it that you're here for" Gibbs asked Jim.

"I'm going after the staff of the seas" Jim replied which made Gibbs almost spit his drink out.

"Dear god, those are dark waters that you'd have to cross" Gibbs replied.

"We know that" Merida said "Our ship got damaged and we need to find a ship that works with a captain that can help us"

"Well, there are many captains around here, but I know one that is the right person to turn to" said Gibbs

"How do you know?" asked Jim.

"Because I know those waters straight and true" a voice said coming towards them. They looked to see a man with a short beard, wearing black Pirates clothing, a black hat, black boots, and had a monkey with a little suit on sitting on his elbow.

"Hector Barbosa" said Jim "I didn't expect to see you here"

"You owe me a fair share after our raid in New Guiney" said Barbosa.

"Don't mention it" Jim said remembering that raid they pulled off a while ago.

"Now, I hear you be looking for a ship and a crew to undertake a voyage to the fabled crystal of the seas" said Barbosa.

"Yes, that's exactly what we are here for" Flynn replied.

"But at what bargain?" asked Barbosa

"I'll pay you off with all of the money that I have" says Jim. Suddenly, they heard someone coming in through the crowd; they looked and saw Squire Ed rushing through to tell the group news about their ship.

"Oh, hello there" said Ed.

"So, what did they say about our ship" asked Merida.

"I just spoke with the owner of the repair shop" said Ed "They said that it may take about two weeks until the ship is repaired"

"What, two weeks!" Merida asked surprise

"Well, it would be a week, but there are many holes on the deck of the ship, and they said it could take longer to make new sails for the mast" said Ed.

"So Barbosa" said Jim "You help us get to the staff, and I'll pay you what I have in return, do we have a deal?" he asked. Barbosa thought for a minute, and decided that the deal was struck.

"Very well then, tomorrow you will meet our crew on the morrow, we need more sea dogs anyway" Barbosa said to them. Jim grabbed a mug as did Barbosa.

"Take what you can" said Jim

"Give nothin' back" Barbosa finished as they clinked their mugs together before taking a drink and then Jim got together with the rest of the group to discuss what to do next.

**Well, that's the end; sorry about the delay again, I couldn't have time because of school starting up again, but I will continue to work on this story, Please review for me, I'll see you next chapter.**


	8. Authors Note

Author's note

Hey guys, sorry about not updating in a while, but I've been a little occupied with school for the past two months, and I've lost all interest in working on this story. I'm sorry I'm not able to finish this, but I have another Idea that I'm working on and have a lot more in my mind, I hope you guys understand

Sincerely-

Superfan44


End file.
